Fortune Love
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: *Chapter 3 Up* The Gundam boys go to a fortune teller who tells them their love fortunes. Suddenly they all start coming true. warnings: yaoi, lemon in later chapters will be mentioned in story1x2,3x4, and 5x13(later)
1. The Fortunes

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm only 15 and have 5 dollars to my name so please don't sue me.  
  
3*4, 1*2(later), 5*13(mentioned)  
  
// blah blah // =thoughts  
  
blah blah=voice in Duo's head  
  
***=scene change  
  
Fortune Love Part 1 The Fortunes  
  
  
  
"I don't know how you ever talked me into this, baka," said Heero in his monotone, "But I don't like this."  
  
"Come on, Heero," said Duo who was pulling on his arm to enter the building ," This will be so much fun."  
  
The pilots had been bored this morning and while Duo was reading the comics he had spotted an ad about a fortune teller who told people's love fortunes. Thinking this would be a great way to see how Heero felt about him, he told Quatre and Trowa about it, and with their help they convinced Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell, I highly think that we don't need som wacked onna with some stupid cards to tell us how our lives will turn out."  
  
"Come on, Wufei," said Quatre taking a sit beside Trowa, " this could be interesting ."  
  
Just then, Madame Tabitha, the frotune teller, walked in and took a seat.  
  
"I assure you that this is no game," pulling out some cards she said, "and my cards aren't stupid. Okay now, who'll be first?"  
  
"I'll go first," said Duo, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Madame Tabitha spread the cards out infront of her and asked Duo to remove six and hand them to her. Duo did as he was told and Madame Tabitha placed them in a cross-like form.  
  
"I see here," Madame said pointing to the middle of the cross, "that you are confused and scared."  
  
"Scared? Scared of what?" asked Duo.  
  
"Your past. In your past, it has seemed to you that everyone you care about and love dies. Is this true?"  
  
"Ah, yeah," replied Duo in atonishment. He had never told anyone about his past.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, don't fear your past. The one you shall love is strong and if you push away your past, your future looks happy with the one you love."  
  
"..." questioned Trowa.  
  
"Whoa, this is freaky. Hey Tro-man, you really think so? I mean, if you think about it. No, I guess not anyway, she's right, about my past, that is. Not about what you mean. I've been trying to run from it but since my future looks bright, I'm going to stand up to it."  
  
"Good for you, Mr. Maxwell," Madame said shuffling the cards again, while giving Duo sort of a weird look, "now who's next?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I see that you are quite content with the way things are going," said Madame Tabitha looking at Trowa for some reaction. Trowa just remained silent and straight-faced as usaual.  
  
"Your recent past shows great happiness. A romanced had blossomed with a blond resembling the number four."  
  
Madame Tabitha once again paused to look at the silent pilot. But her prediction was not confirmed by him, but by the young blond boy's tinted pink face. The face of the one who sat next to him.  
  
//Perhaps my suspections about those two was right,// Madame thought, //The blond from the cards must be talking about this young man.//  
  
Clearing her throat, Madame Tabitha turned back to the cards.  
  
"The future looks promising. This April, the fourth to be exact, a great surprise is instore. In fact, you and your partner will love each other even further than death will do you part."  
  
"Hey Tro-man, are you and Quatre getting married or something?" asked Duo.  
  
"Baka, that's none of your business," replied Heero.  
  
"No, Duo, Trowa and I aren't getting married," said Quatre.  
  
"That's too bad, but hey you never know," Duo said, "maybe that's what your future holds."  
  
"That's okay, Duo. I don't want to know what my future holds. Beside, I think that Trowa's answered enough questions."  
  
"Okay then," Duo trailed off looking for the next victim, " Wufei it's your turn."  
  
"Maxwell, this is pointless."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I see lonelinss," began Madame Tabitha, "love has not gone great for you latly and it drives you to hide."  
  
"Stupid onna," Wufei mumbled, "she doesn't know anything about how things have been for me."  
  
Pretending like she didn't hear that remark, Madame Tabitha continued. "In the past, I see a love never meant to be. In fact it was arranged by those playing God. The love wasn't meant to last and so died."  
  
"Wow! How heart breaking," cried the blond pilot.  
  
"But there still is hope. I see in your future a brunette resembling thirteen. I see happiness with this person if you stop hiding from your emotions and you trust in your heart."  
  
"Hey Tro-man, that whole thing about the person, well it sounded a lot like yours."  
  
"What are you implying, Duo?" Trowa asked speaking for the first time since they got there.  
  
"Well the number meant Quatre, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But what does Quatre have to do with four?"  
  
"Duo, do you know any french?"  
  
"I know how to count to ten."  
  
"Count to ten then."  
  
"Okay," said Duo even more confused now, "Un," said Duo putting up a finger for each number, "Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix." Duo counted proudly.  
  
"Now what?" asked Duo.  
  
"Baka, quatre is four in french," replied a quite pissed Heero.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, you said it yourself."  
  
"Cool. Okay so what's thirteen in french then."  
  
"Trieze," replied Trowa.  
  
"Wu-man and Trieze!" exclamed Duo.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. I'm not gay. I was married before but it was to a female."  
  
"Wu-man, the keyword here is WAS," pointed out Duo.  
  
"This is injustice and I won't stand for it."  
  
"Wufei just shut up and let Heero take his turn."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I see temptation," started Madame Tabitha, "the temptation is quite great and by not fulfilling it, it has driven you to misguidence."  
  
Madame Tabitha looked up to see any reaction at all. This reading was looking good so far and Tabitha herself wanted to hear more. //Another stiff. What is with all these people? One is cheerful, one is an obnoxius jerk, one is a loud mouth, and two are silent, no emotional stiffs.//  
  
"In your past, terrible things happened and you were forced to block off all emotions." //This guy is quite mysterious. Maybe because of his sad past is why he's doesn't express anything.// "The future is complecated."  
  
"What do you mean by complecated?"  
  
"You have a choice, Mr. Yuy. If you continue to ignore your emotions, you will never know the meaning of love. But if you give into temptation, a love will blossom in death's lair."  
  
"Huh? What's that suppost to mean?" asked Duo and Quatre.  
  
But before anyone could answer, Heero replied, "It doesn't matter. Emotions just lead to disaster." With that said, Heero got up from his seat and left the room.  
  
"Excuse my friend's rudeness," said Quatre standing up.  
  
"That's alright. Now will that be cash or charge?"  
  
After the pilots had left, Tabitha bent down and picked up the card that Heero had brushed off when he left.  
  
"The death card? What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Then she packed up her cards and went to her study to do some research.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Back at the safehouse, Heero immedantly went to his laptop, in the living room, to check for missions.  
  
"Well that was a waste of vaulable time," pointed out Wufei.  
  
"I found it quite interesting. Don't you think, Trowa?" asked Quatre turning to his green-eyed lover.  
  
But Trowa wasn't paying attention. He was watching a not so cheerful Duo retreat to the room he and Heero shared.  
  
"Trowa, what is it?" asked a concered Quatre.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. Excuse me for a bit."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Quatre said to his retreating lover. //I just hope everything's okay.//  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Upstairs, in Duo's and Heero's room, Duo was feeling quite down. He was sitting on Heero's bed, even though he knew he might be caught but he didn't care anymore. This had soon become a ritual when Duo realized he first loved Heero. He somehow felt closer to Heero right now. Then something happened which hasn't happened since Duo was quite young. Duo cried.  
  
"How stupid could I possible get?" cried Duo, "It's useless. What gave me the slightest idea that Mr. Perfect Soldier had an feelings for me?"  
  
"You arent' stupid. And Heero never said he didn't have feelings for you. Besides you never know what might happen. Don't give up on him yet."  
  
"Why bother?" said Duo, "Wait a minute, why am I talking to myself? Has my obession over Heero lead me over the edge?"  
  
"No, your're not crazy. Everyone talks to themselves."  
  
"You're saying that even Heero talks to... Never mind, why do I care what he does or doesn't do?"  
  
"Because you love him."  
  
"Okay, whatever, this conversation is over."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Following it was, "Hey Duo, it's Trowa, can I come in?"  
  
//Just what I need right now.// Duo quickly rushed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and washed his face.  
  
Going back into the bedroom Duo called out, "Sure come on in." Trowa walked in and closed the door behind him. He figured Duo would appricate it considering the topic they were about to endure. Sitting down on a bed, which just happens to be Duo's, he spoke.  
  
"Duo, can we talk?"  
  
Duo had a shocked look on his face. He finally managed to choke out, "You want to talk? I think I might have a heart attack because Trowa Barton of all people wants to talk."  
  
"Duo, would you sit down."  
  
Duo sat down on Heero's bed so that he was across from Trowa.  
  
//I wonder what's so important that Trowa has to speak to me.// "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"The fortune teller," Trowa began but was cut off by Duo saying, "Okay, I admit it was a stupid idea and a waste of time."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Just then Duo got up off the bed. "Trowa, I'm going to take a shower. If this is really important, I'll leave the door open a bit and you can talk to me. No pecking though, I don't think Quatre'll like that," Duo jokenly said.  
  
"I believe this is important."  
  
"Very well, wait here," replied Duo as he went into the bathroom and leavign the door slightly ajar. Quickly stripping his clothes, Duo hopped into the shower and turned on the water. This gave Trowa a sign saying all was clear.  
  
"Duo, what's with the act?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This happy act you are putting on. What's with it?"  
  
Just then the water was turned off and Trowa moved back to sitting on Duo's bed. Duo then walked out of the bathroom, a pile of clothes in his arms, and a towel wrapped around his waist. He added the clothes to the growing pile in the corner and grabbed some clean ones from somewhere by his bed.  
  
"What happy act you say. The act you've been putting on since Heero's fortune. Something he said made you upset."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Wufei made a comment about you and you didn't defend yourself."  
  
Not being able to take this anymore, Duo replied, "When did you get so damn observent?"  
  
Trowa just shrugged his shoulders. "So will you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?" Duo said throwing his hands in the air. "The truth is I envy what you and Quatre have."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Heero?"  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Alright, alright, it does so what?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"Nani? No way, no way in hell."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You heard what Heero said about feelings being a distraction. I might lose my friendship with him."  
  
"Duo, Heero hasn't acted any less towards Quatre and myself since we got together," Trowa said getting up from the bed and moving to the door.  
  
//Yeah, easy for you to say. It's not Heero you're in love with.//  
  
"Just think about what I said, okay." Then he was gone.  
  
As soon as Trowa was gone, Duo was comfronted by another voice.  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
"No, not this again. When will you leave me alone?"  
  
"When you tell Heero that you love him and that you have for a long time."  
  
"If that is all I have to do to get you off my case, sure, I'll gladly do it."  
  
There was no reply from the voice. This eased Duo until his thoughts had gathered. //What have I done?//  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Trowa decided to seek out Heero and get some information from him. He figured that Heero wasn't telling the whole truth and that something was on his mind. But before Trowa had the chance to make it to the living room, he was pulled into the kitchen by his blond haired lover.  
  
"Trowa, what's going on?"  
  
"Duo's having a few emotional problems. I was about to talk to Heero."  
  
"Do you think this could effect the mission?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll tell you more when I can," Trowa said. Then he kissed Quatre softly and went to the living room. Heero was at the laptop and once he noticed someone's presence he turned to see who it was, also drawing his gun.  
  
"Trowa," he said lowering his gun, "is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I'm busy," Heero said turning back to his laptop. "You know, ever since you've been going out with Quatre, you've become very talkative, just like that baka, Duo. Speaking of Duo, why don't you go talk to him?" "Actually this is about Duo."  
  
Turning quickly around in his chair, Heero questioned, "Is something wrong with him?" Trowa heard concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, something seems to be eating away at him."  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Heero crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Duo hasn't been around so I went to see if he was alright. But he won't talk to me."  
  
"What are you implying, Trowa?"  
  
"Talk to him. Maybe he'll open up to you."  
  
"Not now," Heero said turning around once more.  
  
"Heero, I was wondering about your tarot reading. Do you have any idea what it meant?"  
  
"Hai," Heero replied quitely.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
There was no reply from Heero. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Will you talk to Duo now?"  
  
"You're not going to give up are you?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Well, his behavior could be a problem with the missions if he's not talking to anyone. Very well, I'll talk to him."  
  
Heero got up and walked to the stairs. He turned and gave Trowa a death glare for talking him into this. Then he went upstairs. Quatre, who had been waiting in the kitchen, came out and sat by Trowa.  
  
"What's with that satisfied face of yours?"  
  
"I have a hunch that everything's going to work out."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Upstairs, after mentally kicking himself, Duo grabbed his brush and sat on his bed. //Now for the worst part about long hair, brushing it// he thought as he started to brush his hair. Running in to a rat's nest of tangles, Duo yelled, "Stupid god damn tangles," and threw the brush towards the door. The brush hit Heero, who had just entered the room, and dropped to the ground.  
  
Picking up the brush, Heero said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um, brushing my hair," said a stunned Duo. "What are you doing up here anyways? I thought for sure you'd be on your laptop."  
  
"Trowa said you were having problems."  
  
//Trowa that no good rat. Makes me promise to tell Heero then sends him up here so I have no choice.//  
  
Duo was so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed Heero leave the door and sit behind him till he felt a slight tug on his hair. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting rid of one problem so we can work on the other. Trowa said you were upset and wouldn't talk to him."  
  
"What makes you think I'll talk to you?"  
  
"Duo, you baka, you're talking to me right now."  
  
"Why do you even care? Do you think I could endanger the mission?"  
  
//Duo's hair is so soft. It's everything I dreamed it would feel like. Stop thinking like this, Heero. Duo just said something.// "Hn," Heero replied.  
  
This was the wrong answer, for Duo jumped off the bed, turned around, and started yelling. "I should have guessed. Don't you even care? Have you no feelings? Do you not understand that I love you?" //Oh no. What did I say that for// thought Duo putting a hand over his mouth and moving to leave. Heero was to quick for him and grabbed his arm. Not being able to face him, he lowered his head. Gaining up the courage he could, he shut his eyes and awaited the slap or punch. When it didn't come, Duo opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. There was no anger in Heero's eyes but maybe joy or is it happiness. Could it even be love?  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry about what I said at the fortune teller's. I knew what the cards meant and I didn't want anyone to know I had feeling for you."  
  
"Not even me?"  
  
"Duo, I don't understand these feelings and it bothers me. I don't know about love or how to love anyone."  
  
"I'll just have to teach you then," said Duo with a wide grin.  
  
"You can?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Lesson one," he said tilting his head and bringing Heero's closer. Smiling Duo savored their first kiss and the beginning of hopefully a beautiful relationship.  
  
End of part 1  
  
TBC 


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm only 14 and have 5 dollars to my name so please don't sue me.  
  
3*4, 1*2, 2*1  
  
Warning: this fic contains lemon scences.  
  
preggy pilot, language  
  
"blah, blah"=speaking out loud  
  
'blah, blah'= reading something  
  
// blah blah // =thoughts  
  
***=scene change  
  
Fortune Love Part 2 A New Beginning  
  
"Lesson one," said Duo before he devoured in Heero's and his first kiss.  
  
Heero moaned into the kiss and then kissed Duo back, hard.  
  
"No, that will not do," said Duo once they finished the kiss. "Lesson two, being gentle."  
  
"Gentle? Show me how to be gentle, Duo," said Heero in a seductive voice.  
  
"Okay," said Duo moving his hand to caress Heero's face, "like this."  
  
Duo caressed Heero's face, but it wasn't long before Heero removed Duo's hand and kissed Duo's fingers.  
  
"Like this?" asked Heero.  
  
Duo nodded. Taking his hand back and replacing it with his mouth. As the kisses became more and more passionate, Duo kept getting harder and harder. Not being able to manage much longer, he pushed Heero towards his bed. When Heero's legs hit the edge of Duo's bed, his knees collapsed. Bringing both himself and Duo on the bed.  
  
"Do I make you weak at the knees, Heero?" asked Duo smiling. When Heero didn't reply, Duo continued. "Lesson three, the removal of clothing," said Duo removing the agonizing green tank top which was keeping Duo from the muscular chest of Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo once seeing this became even more anxious to taste him. Lowering his head, Duo kissed Heero's mouth. Then travelling down his neck to the juction of the neck and shoulder. Sucking there for awhile, while Heero moaned and groaned.  
  
Not being able to take it anymore. Heero used all his strength to flip Duo so that he was on top.  
  
"No fair," stated Duo as Heero tried to remove his top and finally succeed.  
  
Heero stared at the two brownish nipples on Duo's chest before devouring and teasing the right one. Duo shreeked and gasped for air while trying to speak.  
  
"Heero, I thought I was the teacher?"  
  
Heero took his mouth from Duo and replied, " Even the teacher can learn something new," before he returned to give the left on the same punishment. When Heero was finished with that he continued a trail of kisses down to Duo's navel. When reaching his destination, he plunged his tongue in there causing loud moans and groans from Duo. Then he silenced his koi with a few kisses while his hands fumbled with Duo's pants.  
  
"Heero," Duo gasped, "don't stop."  
  
Soon, both Duo's pants and boxers joined their abandoned shirts on the floor. Removing the boxers, revealed a very erect and hard member.  
  
Heero could feel himself growing hard looking at his koi. "Beautiful," he breathed out before taking Duo in his mouth.  
  
Feeling the sensation of Heero's mouth he moaned. Heero moved his mouth up and down Duo's shaft. Stopping once and awhile to lick the pre- cum off the tip. Duo loved the way Heero was driving him crazy and started to thrust in his mouth. Heero could tell that Duo was ready to cum and he removed his mouth.  
  
Duo eyes pleaded with Heero to continue. Heero leaned over and kissed Duo. "Not yet," he simply replied.  
  
Leaving Duo naked and unsatisfied on the bed, Heero went and retreived a small tube from the first aid box on his nightstand. Returning back to the bed, Heero noticed the questioning look on Duo's face.  
  
"This will ease the pain," explained Heero.  
  
Heero lifted Duo's legs on his shoulders and then applied the lubricant to his three fingers.  
  
Looking into Duo's eyes he asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything. I want you, Heero."  
  
Heero pushed the first finger inside Duo. Duo held in the pain and adjusted to the penetrating digit. When Duo was set, Heero inserted the second finger. Moving his fingers in and out, Heero found what he had been looking for, Duo's prostate. Duo shreeked as Heero's fingers brushed against his prostate. Duo's shreeks were sending Heero closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Quickly inserting the final finger, he strected Duo wider. Removing his fingers, Heero slipped out of his spandex and grabbed the tube. Spreading it over his hardening erection he positioned himself between Duo's legs.  
  
"This is going to hurt," he warned.  
  
Duo nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. To distract Duo from the pain, he took Duo's lips in a sweet kiss and then slowly slipped in. After the tip was in he stopped to let Duo adjust. Duo hissed into the kiss and then moved as a signal to continue.  
  
When Heero was buried to the halt in Duo. He ended the kiss and whispered softly, "Daijobu desa ka?"  
  
Duo nodded again. Moving slowly, Heero removed himself, but not all the way, then plunged back in hitting Duo's prostate. Duo screamed as a great wave of pleasure filled his body.  
  
The pace quickly sped up and soon Heero was slamming into Duo. He then grabbed Duo's rock hard cock and started pumping it. Having the pleasure of being jacked off and fucked, Duo soon reached his climax, cuming in Heero's hand and on his chest.  
  
With one more slam, Heero released his seed inside Duo. Both were panting with exhaustion. Slipping out of Duo, the two crawled under the covers and Heero hugged Duo to his chest.  
  
Kissing Heero, Duo said, "I love you, Heero."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo," said Heero. Then they both drifted off to sleep, in each others arms.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, Duo and Heero came downstairs to the smell of Quatre cooking breakfast. Trowa was reading the newspaper and Wufei was sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning, everyone," said Duo in a pleasent voice.  
  
"Oh, morning, Duo. Morning, Heero," said a cheerful Quatre.  
  
"Morning," grunted Heero grabbing some coffee and taking a seat.  
  
Duo followed in his partner's persuit and Quatre brought over the food. The pilots ate breakfast in silence except for a litttle bit of chit chatter coming from Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Hey, Duo," said Quatre carrying some dishes to the sink, "would you mind helping me with the dishes?"  
  
But before Duo could decline to Quatre's request, Heero spoke up, "Duo would be glad to help you, Quatre, wouldn't he?" directing the last part to Duo.  
  
Duo glared at Heero. Heero knew that out of all chores, Duo hated doing the dishes. Grabbing his dish Duo made his way to the sink.  
  
"Well, I'm going to work on Nataku," said Wufei.  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea eh, Heero?" said Trowa.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied.  
  
"Very well," said Quatre, "Duo and I will join you when we're done."  
  
As Duo removed Heero's dish from the table he said, "I'm going to pay you back for this, Yuy."  
  
"Duo, just watch what you say," Heero said then left the kitchen.  
  
"Heero and his dumb threats," Duo mumbled and made his way back to the sink.  
  
Quatre who was waiting for Duo's help heard Duo's mumbling. Poor Quatre had been in the dark since Trowa's weird conversation with Heero the other day. Now he was even more confused. So he decided to get some information from Duo.  
  
"Hey Duo, Trowa said you were having some emotional problems. Does this have anything to do with how you were acting earlier this morning?"  
  
"Emotional problems?" //Oh yeah, the Heero dilemma last week.// "Yeah, I guess you can say that's half the reason."  
  
"Half the reason! Okay Duo, explain."  
  
//Heero never said I couldn't tell so I guess it'd be alright.// "Quatre, I was having some problems with my feelings for Heero but that doesn't matter now."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, Quatre, you see, we're together now," said Duo a bright grin covering his face.  
  
"Since when?" asked Quatre in amazement.  
  
"Last week sometime."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Duo that's wonderful," said Quatre giving Duo a big hug. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, Cat, I really appreciate it."  
  
"The funny thing is, didn't that fortune teller tell you something like this would happen?"  
  
"You're right. Hey, maybe I can drag Heero there again today. See if anything good will come our way."  
  
"Maybe but you never know unless you ask, come on," said Quatre grabbing Duo's hand and pulled him to the hanger, where they kept the gundams.  
  
* * *  
  
When Quatre and Duo arrived at the hanger, Trowa and Heero were hard at work on the gundams and Wufei was nowhere to be seen. Trowa looked up when he heard the hanger door close. When he saw Quatre tugging Duo along he thought nothing of it, but when he saw the big smile on Quatre's face he knew something was up. Trowa jumped down from the cockpit of Heavyarms and landed where Quatre and Duo were waiting.  
  
Heero had also noticed Duo's and Quatre's arrival and advanced towards Duo to ask if he'd checked Deathscythe lately. Duo unfortunaly beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Heero, would you mind going somewhere with me?" said Duo prying his hand from Quatre's grip.  
  
"Duo, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Please," pleaded Duo, "it won't take long and it's important to me."  
  
"Fine, there's something I have to pick up anyway."  
  
"Ya!" exclaimed Duo as he hopped out of the hanger. Heero slowly following him.  
  
Once they were gone, Quatre turned to Trowa. "Trowa, I have great news," said an excited Quatre.  
  
"What is it, little one?" asked Trowa not knowing that Wufei was eavesdropping.  
  
"Duo said that he and Heero are a couple."  
  
"Are you sure? Heero didn't say anything about it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," said Quatre who started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just realized what all the screaming was during the night."  
  
"What screaming?"  
  
"You didn't hear it because you're a heavy sleeper, but I'm telling you, Duo sure screams a lot during sex."  
  
Hearing that last part, Wufei's nose started to gush out blood. Quickly jumping down from his gundam, Wufei ran to the door but not before getting noticed by the other two pilots.  
  
"Wufei?" wondered Quatre then he spotted the blood on the floor. "Are you all right?"  
  
But Wufei didn't hear him because he'd already left.  
  
"That's what he gets for eavesdropping," said Trowa drapping an arm over the small Sandrock pilot's shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Duo and Heero were in town. Duo was driving and Heero was quietly sitting in the passenger seat. Duo was getting a little edgy, Heero hadn't said anything to him since they'd left. Heero was wondering where they were going. That's when Duo stopped the car. Right in front of a small building that looked all too familiar. It was the same building where they saw that fortune teller.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Heero.  
  
"I thought that we could maybe find out some stuff," said Duo getting out of the car.  
  
Heero didn't say anything and followed Duo inside.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy, nice to see you again," said Madame Tabitha as the two pilots took a seat.  
  
" Like wise," replied Duo.  
  
"I'm glad to see you are both well," said Tabitha, "now, what may I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering," started Duo, "could you do a combined reading for us?"  
  
"Yes, I could do that," said Madame Tabitha beginning to shuffle her cards.  
  
After the pilots removed the cards, Madame Tabitha was surprised to see what turned up.  
  
"I see here," began Madame Tabitha pointing to the fool card, "a new beginning for you two."  
  
"Well, that's true," said Duo beaming.  
  
"Maybe that's what the death card meant," said Madame Tabitha.  
  
"What death card?" asked a suspicious Heero.  
  
"Well, the other day, when you left, you moved the death card off the pile. I did some reseach and was unable to find it's meaning before now."  
  
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
"It meant that there was going to be a great change in your life."  
  
Not getting another reaction from the boys, she continued with the reading.  
  
//This doesn't make any sense// thought Tabitha looking at the empress card. //I'll just skip it and hopefully they won't notice.// "Well, I see in your future that your romance will blossom and flourish."  
  
Tabitha looked up to see what reaction was stimulated from the reading. Heero nodded his head but Duo had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mr. Maxwell?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"I was wondering," said Duo, "why did you skip this card," pointing at the empress.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, but that card puzzled me."  
  
"Why? What does it mean?"  
  
"The empress is the card of fertility. So for that to make sense, one of you would have to be..."  
  
"Pregnant," said Duo finishing her sentence. A shocked expression appearing on his face.  
  
Noticing Duo's state, Heero decided they should get out of there. He quickly thanked and paid Madame Tabitha for the reading and walked a stunned Duo to the car.  
  
Hopping in the driver's seat Heero started the engine and pulled out into the street. When Duo noticed they weren't headed home he questioned Heero.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the doctor's."  
  
"The doctor's, why?"  
  
"Just want to be safe."  
  
* * *  
  
At the doctor's office, a young secretary, about in her late twenty's, early thirty's, sat behind a desk, filing her nails. Heero walked up to the secretary and cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked not taking her eyes off her nails.  
  
"I would like to see the doctor."  
  
"Which doctor would that be?" she asked still focusing on her nails.  
  
"How many doctors are there?" Heero growled with anger.  
  
"Well, there's Dr. Bran, the pediatrion, Dr. Joe, the optomitrist, Dr. Brown and Dr. Jean, the general practions, and Dr. Green, the family doctor," said the secretary.  
  
"Which doctor would be best?"  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"A check up."  
  
"Then I'd go with Dr. Green. Now, do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No," said Heero.  
  
"Fine," said the secretary putting down her file and opening the appointment book, infront of her. "You're in luck, though. Dr. Green is on his lunch break now and doesn't have another appointment till later today. If you wait, you can see him in 20 minutes."  
  
"Hn," Heero nodded his head and walked to the nearest chair. He collapsed in the chair and began to wait.  
  
Duo, who hadn't moved from the enterance where Heero left him, watched Heero. //What could be going through his mind,// he wondered.  
  
//This is crazy and I know it,// thought Heero, // but with all those tests Dr. J did on me, I wouldn't be too surprised if what that fortune teller said was right.//  
  
Screams of ecstasy filled Heero's mind. Visions of the past nights. Heero and Duo had acted in a lot of love making during this last week . Both Heero and Duo had both been taken and took this past week. That week everything changed.  
  
//I swear, if Dr. J did anything to me, I'll kill him,// Heero thought bringing his clutched fist down.  
  
A hand was placed on Heero's shoulder, this caused Heero to jump out of his thoughts. He whipped around and saw Duo was sitting beside him. Duo had gotten the momentum, while Heero was thinking and sat beside Heero. And although Duo didn't see traces of anger on his face, Duo knew it was there.  
  
"Heero," Duo said, "what's up?"  
  
But Heero didn't reply.  
  
"I'm sure everything's going to be okay," said Duo trying to comfort Heero.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir," said the secretary, "Dr. Green can see you now."  
  
Heero got up, grabbing Duo's hand to follow him, then they made their way to Dr. Green's office.  
  
* * *  
  
Opening the door, to the small office, a voice drifted from the corner.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but it was a very important phone call."  
  
"Dr. G?" asked Duo reconizing that voice.  
  
"Duo?" replied the doctor turning in his seat. "Duo, it is you, and you must be Dr. J boy, Heero?" asked the long nosed Dr. G.  
  
Heero didn't answer but his idea of Dr. J being behind this was getting stronger.  
  
"Now, what may I ask, are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, um, we heard, that it might be possible, that one of us could be pregnant," replied Duo who was figiting.  
  
"And you were wondering if I could confirm this?"  
  
"Ah, yeah."  
  
Dr. G turned and removed the reciever of the phone. After pressing a button he talked into it. "Paulie, can I get you to arrange two pregnancy tests for me?" Then there was a short pause as Paulie spoke. "As soon as possible," said Dr. G then hung up. "While, we are waiting, I would like to know from whom you heard this and why you believed it."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to talk but Heero spoke first. "It doesn't matter who told us or why we believe them but you must believe it is true or why would you be doing this."  
  
Dr. G didn't have anytime to answer for the door opened and in walked a young lady carrying a tray. On the tray, she held, there were two small cups, two needles, and som cotton swabs.  
  
"Ah, Paulie, thank you," said the doctor.  
  
The nurse just nodded. Then she turned to the two boys. "I'm going to need some blood from you two," she smiled uneasily.  
  
She set the tray on a shelf by the examing table. "Please sit here," she said motioning to the table. "This should only take a second," and she readied a needle.  
  
Looking at the needle, Heero remembered a talk that Duo and he had. Duo had been badly hurt on a mission and Heero was fixing him up. To block out the pain, Duo droned on about this and that. But even though Duo hadn't known it, Heero was listening and recalled that Duo had mentioned how he hated needles. 'They brought back to many painful memories,' he had said. Now he could just imagne the look on his koi's face at the sight of the needle.  
  
Heero removed his jean jacket and sat on the examing table. Since he was wearing his infamous green tank top, the nurse could easily draw out the blood.  
  
She cleaned his lower forearm, behind the elbow, with a cotton swab. She then stuck the needle into the main artery and withdrew some blood. When the needle was about half full, she took it out and wiped the blood from his arm. She placed a small bandage on his arm and Heero got down.  
  
"Next," she said readying the next needle.  
  
Duo removed his leather jacket. Heero noticed the pace at which Duo was moving was incredibly slow and knew he was scared. He hopped on the table and rolled up the sleeve of his priest's outfit.  
  
"Sir, you're going to have to relax," said Paulie, "I can't take you're blood if you're this tense."  
  
Duo tried his best to relax as the nurse took his blood. It was soon over and Paulie placed a bandage on Duo's arm.  
  
"Now," she began handing the small cups to the pilots, "I'll need a urine sample from the both of you." She opened the door and pointed down the hall. "It's down there and on your left. Can't miss it."  
  
When the boys returned with the cups, Paulie took them and the tray, with the blood filled needles, and left the room.  
  
"She will return in a few minutes," replied Dr. G answering the pilots unspoken question.  
  
"You never answered my question," spoke Heero, "why are you doing this?"  
  
Dr. G got out of his chair and walked towards the boys. "I'm a doctor."  
  
"You're a scientist," informed Heero.  
  
"I'm a doctor," Dr. G strongly said, "I'm just following the patient's orders. You wanted pregnancy tests, I gave you the tests."  
  
"But why?" asked Duo directing his question to Heero.  
  
"I have my reasons," he muttered not convinced with what Dr. G had said.  
  
Paulie returned shortly after with a clipboard, which she gave to Dr. G and left.  
  
Dr. G looked over the information, eyes wide with the results. //How? What? This can't be right.//  
  
"So?" asked Heero giving the doctor a death glare.  
  
Dr. G cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, according to the blood and urine sample. It appears that you, Duo, are the one who's pregnant. And you Heero it seems that the blood matches."  
  
Heero had a shocked look on his face. It wasn't him, but Duo, that was pregnant.  
  
Duo saw Heero's expression and felt somewhat hurt. But he tried to convince himself that Heero was just surprised.  
  
"What? How can that be?" asked Heero.  
  
"In order to find out, we'll have to do a very simple procedure."  
  
"Okay, what do I have to do?" asked Duo.  
  
* * *  
  
Down in the lab, Heero and Duo saw some pretty big machines. There were not many people, but the ones that were there were all dressed in white lab coats. Dr. G removed a white gown from a table near by.  
  
"Here, put this on," said Dr. G handed Duo one of those hospital gowns.  
  
Duo quickly changed, leaving a pile of clothes on the ground, and walked into a small office with Heero and Dr. G.  
  
"I'll get you hooked up to that machine over there," Dr. G pointed to an examing table. "The machine will take a full body scan and display it on this computer. I'll be able to tell you more after."  
  
The procedure took ten minutes. As Duo changed, Dr. G printed out the information he had recieved. Heero watched the doctor closely. Duo might be able to trust this guy be Heero definitely didn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Back up in Dr. G's office, Dr. G showed the two pilots what he had discovered. He held up a diagram of the male sex organs.  
  
"As you see here, this is a diagram of the male sex organs. But here," he said lifting the diagram he got down in the lab, "is a diagram of Duo's sex organs."  
  
At the sight of seeing this, Duo blushed. This isn't what he thought would happen.  
  
"This isn't suppost to be here," indicated Dr. G. "It seems that Duo not only has the male organs but the female ones as well. Back here he has ovaries and a uterus."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Now what?" asked Duo.  
  
"Now boys," said Dr. G, "I'm going to have to see you again in three months. Duo, I think it'd be best if you took it rather easy." He picked a pamphlet out of his desk drawer and handed it to Duo. "Everything you'll need to know is in this pamphlet. I advise you do all it says if you want a healthy baby."  
  
Duo nodded his head and followed Heero to the door.  
  
"Ah, Duo."  
  
Duo turned.  
  
"See you in three months."  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
When the door closed, Dr. G picked up the phone.  
  
"Stephanie, can you hold all my appointments for the next hour? Thank you."  
  
Dr. G hung up the phone. He was rather confused. But with the secretary holding his appointments for the next hour, he'd have time to figure this out. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice.  
  
"J, it's G. I've got some news."  
  
"What is it?" came the voice of Dr. J.  
  
"The ultimate soldier is on his way."  
  
"Hum, this is much earlier than we thought."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"We really don't need this right now. With the war still going on and now pilot 01 is out of commission."  
  
"That isn't true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"01 isn't the one who is pregnant, 02 is."  
  
"02? How did that happen?"  
  
"It's complicated but I assure you it's true."  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay. At least 01 can still fight. So when should we be expecting the ultimate soldier?"  
  
"It's March now, we should be expecting him around Christmas."  
  
"Excellent. When will you next see 02?"  
  
"Three months from now, in June."  
  
"Okay, keep me updated."  
  
"I will." said Dr. G then he hung up the phone. //Hum, this isn't what was supposed to happen. But Dr. J has a good point, at least 01 can remain fighting.//  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Heero and Duo were on their way back to the safehouse. Heero was driving and only looked at the road. Heero and Duo had been driving in complete silence for the last five minutes. The silence was starting to get to Duo. Thinking it would be best not to piss Heero off, Duo open up the pamphlet.  
  
In the pamphlet, there was a series of information and a long list of what to do. //Man, I have to read all of this. Geez, having a baby is harder than I thought.//  
  
Duo read the first sentence. 'So you're going to have a baby. For every expecting mother to know.' //Mother my ass.// 'You'll be experiencing some changes.'  
  
Duo skimmed through the rest of the pamphlet. He found out that he was going to be having weird cravings but to just go with them, his emotions will be going up and down like a rollar coasters, and the most important; no stress, the last thing that he and the baby needed right now was stress. The only thing on Duo's mind was how Heero was going to handle this news as he stared at his stoic lover.  
  
* * *  
  
When they finally got to the safehouse, Quatre came running out of the kitchen at the sound of the door closing. At the sight of Heero and Duo, his eyes lit up with signs of relief.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you two. I thought that maybe you were caught by OZ. Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," said Duo hiding the pamphlet in his pocket before giving Quatre a reassuring hug.  
  
"That's good. I bet you guys are hungry, though. Supper is on the table."  
  
When Quatre said that, Duo quickly remember something else the pamphlet had said. 'Watch what you eat. Remember healthy food equals healthy baby. Also, try to avoid chocolate as much as possible'.  
  
"Ah, Cat, what's for supper?"  
  
"Oh, um, beef stew and for dessert is your favourite, Duo. A double layer chocolate cake. You know you must stop worrying me, I have a habit to bake when I'm worried."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Duo as he and Heero followed Quatre into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa and Wufei were already eatting when the other three pilot walked in. Quatre set two bowls of the stew infront of Heero and Duo. Then he took his seat, between Duo and Trowa.  
  
"So, Duo, if you don't mind me asking, where have you and Heero been all day?" asked Quatre making small conversation.  
  
But before Duo could reply, Heero spoke, "We just had to look at something, nothing else."  
  
"Oh, by the way, congratulations on yours and Duo's relationship. I hope you two will be very happy."  
  
Heero heard this and quickly turned to Duo, giving him a mean death glare. //He told, I can't believe he told after I specifically told him not to. Now everyone knows.// "Yeah," Heero said in his low monotone voice before returning to his dinner.  
  
//What could that glare mean?// thought Duo.  
  
Quatre didn't like the way Heero was acting and so just decided to back off and be quiet for now.  
  
* * *  
  
When all bowls and spoons were cleared from the table, Quatre got out the double layer chocolate cake from the oven.  
  
Duo saw the cake and his mouth began to water. Or it did until his brain kicked in and reminded him he couldn't have any.  
  
"So Duo," began Quatre taking out a knife to cut the cake, "I'm guessing you want a big piece, ne?"  
  
"Um, acually, Quatre," Duo swallowed, "that beef stew made me quite full. I think I'll just go watch some tv."  
  
Duo quickly left the room. He didn't want to answer any questions right now. He knew everyone would have some. And as he left, Duo was aware of the four pairs of shocked eyes that followed him out the room.  
  
* * *  
  
After everything in the kitchen was done, the pilots joined Duo in the living room. Duo was sitting in the centre of the couch, looking at the tv guide. He must have been really into it because he didn't look up. Not even when Quatre sat beside him.  
  
"So Duo, is there anything good on tonight?"  
  
"Hum, what? Oh,no," said Duo.  
  
"Okay then, why don't we watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure, Cat. That sounds great," said Duo once he calmed down.  
  
Quatre put a movie in. It was one of those classic western movies with two people dueling over something or other. Heero, who wasn't into this at all, stared out the window and thought about everything that had happened today.  
  
During a rather boring part in the movie, Duo looked over and noticed that Heero wasn't watching the movie.  
  
"Hey Heero, is the movie to boring or something?" asked Duo.  
  
When Heero didn't respond or move, Duo waved his hand infront of Heero's face. "Duo to Heero, Duo to Heero, come in Heero."  
  
Heero noticed this and shook himself for his gaze. Then he looked at the owner of the hand. "What is it?" Heero yelled.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Duo.  
  
Before Heero answered, he noticed that everyone was looking at him. //Why did I yell?// he thought. "Hai, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," said Heero standing up, "I've just had a stressful day." After that was said, Heero walked to the stairs.  
  
"Heero, where are you going?" asked Duo standing up.  
  
"To take a shower," said Heero before disappearing upstairs.  
  
"Hey, wait, I'll go with you," said Duo.  
  
But before he could get anywhere, Quatre grabbed his arm. "Duo, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I have some advise for you. Whatever you do don't drop the soap."  
  
"But Cat, that's the fun part," said Duo giving Quatre a wink then dashed off after his lover.  
  
When Duo was out of sight, Quatre shook his head and sat back down on the couch. Trowa came and sat down in the spot beside Quatre and put his arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, Duo knows what he's doing."  
  
Quatre nodded his head. Trowa gave him a reassuring kiss and they continued to watch the movie.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was pondering over the conversation between Duo and Quatre. "Don't drop the soap," he mumbled, "What's so fun about that?" But it didn't take him long and soon he was running from the room, holding his nose.  
  
* * *  
  
Upstairs, Duo walked into his and Heero's room. "Quatre must have been busy," said Duo seeing that the room had been cleaned and the bed sheets changed.  
  
Duo was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of running water. //Shower time,// Duo thought and walked to the bathroom door. The door opened with the turn of the handle and Duo slipped inside. Duo quickly removed his clothes, hopped into the shower, and wrapped his arms around his wet, naked lover.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?"  
  
"Heero, something has been bothering you today. Is there something I can do to make it better?" Duo said and placed kisses around the back of Heero's neck. After Heero's and his many adventures the past week, Duo had learned just how to turn Heero on.  
  
Heero broke contact with Duo's mouth when he turned around, soap in hands. Duo took the soap from Heero and began to wash his koi.  
  
"Duo, why are you here?"  
  
"Can't you see that I'm washing you?"  
  
"I can do that by myself."  
  
"I know, but this way is better," said Duo as he went lower on Heero's body.  
  
When Duo was at eye level with Heero's semi-hard cock, he kissed it causing Heero to moan.  
  
"I thought that you had a plan in mind," confirmed Heero. Then moaned some more. His cock harded from the feel of Duo's hand moving between his legs.  
  
Heero's moans started to get to Duo and soon he too was quite hard. Deciding now would be a good time to start his plan, he motioned for Heero to turn around so he could soap his back.  
  
Duo started to wash Heero's back, when he dropped the soap. It slid to the front of the tub, right infront of Heero's feet. Heero looked down at the soap, that now sat in the drain. Then he bent down to pick it up.  
  
//This is going better than I thought,// thought Duo pushing one wet digit into Heero.  
  
Heero was surprised with the presence of the penetrating digit. But before he could say a word, two more of Duo's fingers had entered him and were now moving up and down, against his prostate.  
  
Heero groaned at the feeling this was causing him and moved his hips, drawing Duo's fingers deeper and deeper. Duo was becoming harder with every groan from his koi and so removed his fingers. Again before Heero could object, Duo placed Heero's hands on his hips and brought himself closer to Heero's entrance.  
  
Within seconds, Duo was buried to the halt inside Heero. Heero moan in pain/pleasure. When Duo knew he was ready, he slowly slid out to the head and then slowly back in. Each time hitting Heero's prostate and causing him to moan.  
  
Duo slowly quickened the pace and Heero moaned and groaned with each reentry. All the noise was bringing Duo closer to the edge and so he sped up. When he did, he moved his hands to the front and started pumping Heero's rock-hard cock in motion with his thrusts.  
  
Soon the two reached their climax and came together, screaming out each others name. Duo lost all energy and collasped on Heero's back. Heero tried his best to hold him and his lover up. Duo soon regained some energy and removed himself from Heero. They washed off and Heero turned off the water.  
  
They climbed out of the shower. Heero wrapped a towel around his waist then one around Duo's. Duo walked into their room and collasped, once again, on his bed. He was kind of tired after their vigorous love making and of the long day full of surprises. //Speaking of surprises,// Duo thought, //what was with Heero earlier today?//  
  
Duo looked to the bathroom where Heero emerged after depositing the dirty clothes in the hamper. With brush in hand, Heero made his way to Duo's bed and sat down behind his lover. Starting at the bottom, Heero began to brush Duo's hair.  
  
"You know, I could kill you for what you did just now."  
  
"What? Sneaking into your shower and fucking your brains out?"  
  
Heero didn't reply but tugged on Duo's hair.  
  
"Ouch, man. What is with you today? You've been acting all weird since we were at Dr. G office."  
  
Again Heero didn't reply but instead separated Duo's hair into three parts and began to braid it.  
  
"Heero, just leave it," said Duo pulling away and turned to face him. "Now, tell me what's up. What was with the death glare at supper?"  
  
"I told you to watch what you say. You told Quatre about us."  
  
"Yeah, I thought he should know. He is my friend after all."  
  
"Whatever, but don't tell anyone about you know."  
  
"What, the baby? Why not?"  
  
"Duo, that is the last thing I need right now. So promise me you won't tell."  
  
"Alright, Heero, I won't tell."  
  
"Okay," said Heero then laid down on the bed.  
  
Duo laid down as well and pulled the covers up over himself and Heero. Duo snuggled close to Heero and closed his eyes. Heero put his arms around Duo's waist and kissed his forehead.  
  
It wasn't long before Duo was snoring. But Heero was having trouble as more and more questions ran through his head. //Why Duo?// he thought looking at his content lover. //He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.// "Duo, what are we going to do?" he asked. But only got a snore in response. "I guess we'll just have to take it one day at a time. But we'll be strong Duo, you and I, we'll be strong and we'll get through this."  
  
Then Heero too closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
End of part 2  
  
TBC 


	3. Everyday

Disclaimer: As usual I don't or ever will own Gundam Wing:( It is very sad I know but I use them for your enjoyment and mine in writing but I do not get paid so don't sue me, I have nothing I'm only 16 with no job. I also don't own the song Everyday by B44.  
  
3x4, 1x2(little bit)  
  
Warning: this fic contains lemon scences.  
  
!¤!¤=POV change  
  
// blah blah // =thoughts  
  
***=scene change  
  
blah blah = lyrics  
  
/blah blah/= reading  
  
Fortune Love 3  
  
Everyday  
  
The past few days have been rather interesting, in a way. Duo continued to act rather unDuo like. Heero seemed to have done a 180 in personality for one day and the rest of the time, he's been even more distant than normal. Then there's Wufei, he's been incredibly jumpy. Just the other day, I asked him to help me and he freaked out. He started saying something like 'there is nothing between me and Treize', then went to his room.  
  
It's gotten me concerned. My poor Quatre has been very distressed with everything. Then yesterday, Heero annouces that he has received an assignment for Quatre. I was worried and he could tell but he just told me that the mission would do him some good getting away from all this, then maybe it'll be straightened out by the time he returned.  
  
After he left, I set my own goal. My goal was to fix everything so that when my angel returned it would all be normal again, well, as normal as it comes.  
  
//Think, Trowa, think// I thought and paced back and forth in the kitchen. //I have to come up with a way to change everything back to normal//.  
  
That's when Heero walked in, a serious look on his face. "I've an e- mail from Quatre. His mission was a success and he should be back by 21:00 hours." Then he left.  
  
I was relieved to hear that my angel was alright. 21:00 hours! That didn't give me as much time as I wanted.  
  
Just as I was getting to thinking again, Duo walked in, "Tro-man, can I talk to you about something? You see, I'd normally talk to Cat but he's not here, Fei, is acting weird plus he also has an assignment he's preparing for, and Heero, I can't talk to because it's about our relationship and..."  
  
"Okay, Duo. What's up?" I cut him off.  
  
"It's like this," he began. "Heero and I have had this relationship for 2 weeks now and then, just a week ago, we kind of hit a slump. He's been ignoring me and acting like it's my fault, but I swear, I didn't do it and now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing," I said sounding like I hadn't heard him.  
  
"Please, Trowa, help me. I love Heero so much and I don't like what has come between us. Just tell me, what you would do if it were you and Quatre in this perdicement?"  
  
"Well, if Quatre and I were having a problem, I'd take him somewhere to talk. Someplace quite where no one could bug us."  
  
"Oh, I get it. But where could we go?"  
  
"I don't know." //Wait, Wufei's going on an assignment, so if Duo and Heero leave then I have Quatre all to myself//. "Why don't you go to a motel for some privacy?"  
  
"Hey! That's a good idea. I'll go call and see if one's available. Thanks." Then he was gone.  
  
//One problem solved//.  
  
* * *  
  
I saw everyone to the door, it was amazing that Duo had talked Heero into their mini vacation in such a short time. Wufei, on the other hand, had a mission and so left with no problems. With everyone gone, I glanced down at my watch and and was glad to see I had enough time to put my plan into effect before Quatre's arrival and I headed for the kitchen.  
  
!¤!¤  
  
It was late by the time I walked in. Our only means of transportation was gone indicating someone was on a mission. The house was dark, no lights except a single lamp in the living room. "Hello?" I called, no on answered. I started feeling kind of down, I had been hoping someone would have been home but maybe this was for the better. I could rest in peace after my mission.  
  
Not bothering with the lit lamp or any other lights, I headed upstairs and straight for the shower. There's nothing like a hot shower to get you in a relaxing mood.  
  
After, I wrapped a towel around my waist and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. Arriving at Trowa's and my room, I found a lit candle on the bedside table. Walking over, I saw a note written in Trowa's handwriting.  
  
/Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen/  
  
//What is he up to// I thought as I got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
!¤!¤  
  
I turned as I heard someone enter the kitchen and there was my angel standing in the doorway. Now was the time, I'd made up my mind and now I was going to find out if he felt the same as I did.  
  
Now that you're right in front of me  
  
There's something that I would  
  
Like to say to you  
  
I made up my mind  
  
And if you feel the same  
  
I swear that I will be there everyday  
  
I walked up and took his hands in mine. "You look beautiful."  
  
He blushed. "Thank you."  
  
I lead him to the table and the dinner I'd prepared. We sat in silence but it was a comfortable silence.  
  
//Oh, God, let us stay like this. I promise to spend the rest of my life with him if he'll just say yes//.  
  
Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday  
  
I played with the small box that I had in my pocket. It was now or never. I got up and moved to his side of the table. "Quatre," I said kneeling beside him. "I love you but I don't feel that I'm complete. You can make me complete, Quatre, if you take this ring and say you'll marry me." (1)  
  
Open your eyes and look at me  
  
Tell me that you can see it too  
  
'Cause I'll be complete  
  
If you take this ring  
  
I swear that I will love you everyday  
  
He looked at me. His mouth hanging open, was he shocked? "I promise that I'll spend everyday of my life with you and I pray that we'll always be happy and in love. Because I'm going to love you everyday," I babbled.  
  
Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
"Oh, Allah. Trowa, I love you, of course I'll marry you," he exclaimed jumping into my arms knocking us both to the floor.  
  
We started to kiss each other passionately over and over again until we were both gasping for air.  
  
"Let's celebrate, Trowa."  
  
"I know the perfect way," I answered, picking him up off me and putting him on the table. I blew out the candles before knocking all the dishes to the floor.  
  
I attacked his neck while my hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. He started moaning in my ear, "Allah, let us be like this forever and EVER!" he screamed as I took one of his nipples into my mouth and began teasing it with my tongue until it was hard, then I lightly bit it making him scream even more.  
  
We both know this world  
  
Is always changin'  
  
No one stayin' together  
  
But maybe God will let us  
  
Last forever and ever  
  
When I was finished with that one, I made a trail of kisses to the other.  
  
If I swear that I will be there everyday  
  
And I swear that I will love you everday  
  
"Trowa, please," he begged, thrusting his hands in my hair and pulling my head down towards his aching member.  
  
I undid the button on his pants and pulled the fly down, then placing a long kiss on him, he helped me remove his khakis and angel winged boxers. His hard erection sprang up and he begged me to touch him.  
  
I placed my hands on his hips, bent my head down, and licked the head of his penis, tasting the precum.  
  
"More," he moaned, as his hands played with my hair.  
  
I did as he said, deep throating him, sucking hard at the base. As I backed off, I slipped my tongue along the vein under his cock. Once I got to the end, I sucked the head causing his cum to leak out and I quickly lapped it up.  
  
"Trowa," he moaned my name and pushed back into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his length and sucked hard. "Trowa!" he screamed as he released his seed into my awaiting mouth. I drank up every drop.  
  
Quatre panted, trying to regain his breath as I placed little kisses along his neck. Looking at me, he took my head in his hands and brought me in for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, tasting himself.  
  
Once the kiss had ended, I lifted him off the table and placed him on the island. I hopped on after discarding both my turtleneck and my jeans, which had begun to be even tighter than normal.  
  
Pushing him to the cool surface, I began kissing him everywhere. I popped the cap on the lube, I'd grabbed from in my pants before taking them off, and spread it on my fingers. Then placed them at his entrance and inserted the first digit.  
  
Quatre yelped with surprise at the intruding finger but soon adjusted and began to plead for more. When I'd finally slipped in the third and final finger, I began rubbing against his prostate, causeing him to scream in pleasure.  
  
"Hurry, Trowa!"  
  
I didn't need to be told twice as I removed my fingers and with one swift thrust, I filled him with my swelling member. He urged me to move and I complied, first, with slow, shallow thrusts then faster, harder, to the beat of my racing heart.  
  
Ooooooo Ooooooo Ooooooo  
  
Spend my life  
  
Spend my life with you baby  
  
Until the day that I die  
  
I swear that I will love you everyday  
  
When I felt myself near my peak, I grabbed his reawaken cock and pumped it in rhythm to my thrusts. It wasn't long before he was screaming my name as he climaxed, all over my hands and his stomach.  
  
His muscles tightened around my aching penis and I managed one final thrust before reaching my own climax and spilling my seed along his inner walls.  
  
We stayed there, just panting and basking in the aftermath of our lovemaking. When we'd both caught our breaths, I slowly pulled out and held him in my arms.  
  
"I love you, so much, Quatre. Thank you for agreeing to marry me.  
  
Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday  
  
"Trowa, how could you doubt that? I love you, too."  
  
I didn't answer, just got down from the island and lifted Quatre into my arms. His head leaned on my chest as I carried him to our bedroom. I placed my sleeping beauty under the covers and crawled in. Pulling the covers over us then pulling Quatre into a close embrace.  
  
"Good night, Little One."  
  
Everyday from now  
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you  
  
I can only pray  
  
That we'll stay the same  
  
Everyday  
  
Owari  
  
(1) I know this sounds kind of corny but I had to make it fit with the song. 


End file.
